An Unlikely Jock
by Aikou3
Summary: Somehow it happened along the line of fate that Peter Parker never became Spider-Man. He got the powers sure, but his uncle never died, never feeling like he needed to have the responsibility of saving people. Peter felt more like a freak than a hero, and it didn't help he was trans either. What happens when Peter involves himself in the life of a cute nerd peter/ned
1. Chapter 1

Peter was showering after practice with the rest of his team. They had a competition tomorrow and everyone was buzzing with an air of excitement, even if everyone felt drop dead tired. It was almost like a second wind.

Peter thought to himself not partaking in any of his teammates' conversations, quietly getting dressed. Flash, one of the most annoying of his team members, gave Peter a loud smack against his ass. Peter jumped and immediately went to protect himself from more abuse, but the deed was already done.

"Hey Parker, nice job tripping during our relays."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Nice job on being last in the relays, you couldn't even beat your own time."

Flash visibly was angered by Peter's comment, but he didn't say anything back. The coach said if they got into any more fights they'd both get kicked off the team.

Peter and Flash were every definition of rivals, and have been since freshman year, now they were juniors.

If Peter didn't know any better, he'd say Flash was in love with him. But he did know better. He was Bi. He knew when a guy liked him. At least he was pretty sure. Wait did Flash like him? No, no he's probably the most painfully straight person Peter knew.

Peter put his binder and underwear on quickly and fumbled putting his pants on. He was fast but he still struggled with his clumsiness.

Everyone continued with their conversations and Peter went through his mental checklist of things he needed to get done. He had a physics test he needed to study for, a calculus project, and he was also invited to hang out with Ned after practice.

Shit, he forgot about Ned.

Peter quickly sent a text out to Ned saying he would be late due to some homework, but he was still coming over.

Ned immediately responded and Peter felt a pang of guilt knowing Ned was probably waiting on his text.

Ned and Peter had been friends since freshman year. It was an odd friendship, but a good one nonetheless. They were both interested in the same things academically wise, engineering, chemistry, the works. But that's where their similarities really stopped.

Ned was very much a nerd. A huge one at that. Peter liked Star Wars but Ned loved Star Wars. Ned loved Legos and video games and comics. Peter didn't hate those things but he preferred to focus on studies and his sports. He could be considered a nerd as well but because he was so good at sports, not to toot his own horn, people considered him a jock.

Ned and Peter didn't hang out much outside of school, and Peter felt bad about that. He initiated the hanging out, but he had a problem of being late or canceling. A lot. And it was never on purpose, Peter was just dealing with studies on top of sports. Ned had his own extracurricular activities as well, and Peter had no idea how Ned was able to have so much free time.

Although, it felt great everytime they hung out, even though it was far and in between. Peter always had something on his mind, checklists upon checklists of things to do, but when he was with Ned it stopped. Peter felt genuinely happy listening to Ned talk even if Peter had no idea what he was talking about half the time. He felt free to do or say whatever he wanted around Ned.

Peter walked home the same route he always did and made sure to make it the same pace as always. He passed the same shops, saw the same people that also walked the same route at the same time. Arriving at his aunt's apartment, he closes the door and locks and unlocks it three times. He wipes his feet off on the mat three times, right, left, right. He would usually then haul into his room and strip off school, and get into more comfortable clothes. But Ned was there.

He loudly greeted whoever was there, it was unknown if May was even there, with her shifts and all. He paused and heard shuffling from his room. Peter slowly entered his room and saw Ned sitting on his bed and they stared at each other for what was more than an awkward amount of time. It was always awkward at first when they talked or hung out.

Ned spoke first.

"Hey, Peter,"

Peter exhaled.

"Hi, Ned,"

"Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Yeah I got everything done, so we can actually hang out instead of studying…..nerd."

Peter held his breath making that joke. It _was_ a joke and he hoped his tone passed over well.

Ned broke into a grin and Peter couldn't help but do the same.

" _You're_ the nerd! Mr. 'I have all A's in my college-level classes and am a talented sports person'."

Peter's heart fluttered and he felt light and happy. He realized he had been standing in the doorway of his bedroom for a few minutes now. He schluffed off his sports bag, his backpack, and his coat that he wears after practice. Peter approached Ned and awkwardly sat next to the boy and they were silent again. Peter didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them again, he wanted to have fun!

"So what do you want to do?"

Ned took a thoughtful look.

"We did something I like last time….why don't you pick?"

Peter took the thoughtful look for himself now. What he wanted to do was nothing really. He just wanted to, well, hang out? Like do nothing, enjoy each other's presence.

"Well I was thinking….," Peter began. Ned looked onto Peter, intently waiting for Peter's suggestion. "We could do nothing?"

Ned looked slightly bummed but tried to feign indifference.

"Not like nothing nothing! But like….I just want to….hang you know? Chill out….don't you ever just chill out?"

"Peter," Ned began, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder "I have never been chill once in my life."

Ned's answer shocked Peter and he was silent looking at Ned. Ned had a stone solid face of seriousness that soon burst out into laughter. Peter couldn't help but laugh as well, it was infectious and Ned was funny.

"So what, you wanna play like sleepover games? Talk about boys and gossip?"

Peter's heart caught in his throat at 'talk about boys'. He knew it was just a joke but Peter couldn't help but get anxious at that. Trying to subside the anxiety Peter let out a giggle that sounded strained. He cleared his throat.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Ned sat on the floor of Peter's room, cross-legged and engrossed in their conversation. They found a lot of things to talk about now that they were getting to know each other better.

"So like, I know nothing about sports. And I'm interested in hearing your point of view on sports and like….doing sports? Wow, English doesn't want to cooperate today."

Peter laughed, he was having fun and feeling loose. He felt that way again, that way where he had nothing bogging him down and he was just in the moment.

"No, no, you're fine. Oh gosh ok uh well...there's….a lot," Peter realized the only reason he even did sports was due to the spider bite, and his weird powers, and there was no way he was telling Ned. Maybe. "I started sports late in life….beginning of high school actually...my Uncle Ben pushed for me to do some type of sport, go out, be social, get exercise….so I decided to do running."

"Ok like I get it, running is exercise, but how in the world is running a sport? As I said, I know nothing about sports."

Peter laughed again, even though nothing about Ned's statement was funny. Weird.

"Uh well, I guess running on its' own isn't a sport, but we do relays. Like we race against each other and different schools and such. Racing is a sport. Side note, I don't consider Nascar racing a sport, and I never will."

That time Ned laughed at Peter's statement, which he didn't consider funny. Maybe it was just something in the air.

"So you race? Like dogs?" Ned asked a grin was wide on his face.

Peter broke out laughing full volume at that comment.

"I guess, but I think it's illegal to bet on racing high school kids,"

"Dude, dude, dude, what if there was an underground bet pool between the PTO moms and their kids?"

A beat of silence, then both of them erupted into laughter and then ended up lying on the floor from laughing so hard.

It took both of them a while to calm back down enough to talk regularly. When they did, Ned and Peter both stared at each other in silence. If Ned was anything like Peter, a million questions were going through his mind.

"Ok, ok, ok, I know I just asked you a question, but let me follow up,"

Ned cleared his throat and Peter came to attention, wanting to make sure he heard every word that was to come out of Ned's mouth.

"Have sports made you popular? Like are you a 'popular' kid?" Ned asked, using air quotes around the word popular.

Peter felt his face instantly fall, and he could see Ned noticed as well.

"Not in a good way," Peter mumbled.

Peter couldn't meet Ned's eyes any longer and a silence fell between them.

"Can I ask what you mean by that?" Ned asked, just above a whisper.

Peter nodded his head and let his eyes meet Ned's again.

"I'm good at what I do, for the most part. I'm a fast runner, and I do well on a team. I garnered some attention and….no pun intended….when it came out I was trans, there was a lot of backlash from parents of teammates, and some coaches on other teams. They didn't feel like it was right for me to be on the boy's team and even less right to use the same locker room. My team already knew and everyone….mostly everyone, was completely fine with it. But it was bound to spread through the school and everyone had an opinion about me, and no one even really knows me."

More silence. Peter searched Ned's face for any sign of, well, anything.

"I didn't know you were trans."

Peter was taken aback by that statement.

"I don't know what to say to that," Peter replied honestly.

"Let's change the subject, I'm sorry to bring up something so hurtful,"

"No, no it's ok!" Peter blurted "I'm glad I'm more open with you now." Peter's mind flashed to his powers and he was still unsure of if he could tell Ned or not. He really wanted to.

Ned smiled a smile Peter had never seen before and Peter thought that maybe he was feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Uhm, how about some simple get to know you questions," Ned started "We've been talking a while but we never went over the basics."

"The basics?"

"Yeah, Yeah you know. What's your favorite color, favorite food, etcetera, etcetera."

Peter thought for a moment, thinking about what question he wanted to ask. Of course, he wanted to ask Ned all questions ever, but he didn't think it was possible.

"Alright," he began "Ned….what's your last name?"

Ned went to groan out an 'oh my god' but Peter silenced him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not good with names ok? I'm better with faces."

'Especially when the faces are so cute,' Peter thought.

"You can't see the face of covalent bonds," Ned quipped.

A smile cracked onto both of their faces.

"Hey, chemistry is different alright? And hey, don't we all learn our teachers by their last names? That's right, checkmate."

Ned heaved a fake heavy sigh.

"It's Leeds."

For some reason, Peter absolutely loved that last name.

"Leeds….I bet you take the lead, huh?"

And even wider grin cracked over Peter's face as he watched Ned's own register the joke.

"Oh, I bet you wish you knew, huh!"

Both the boys erupted into giggles at the stupid joke. Ned went to ask his question, but Peter interrupted him.

"Ah, ah, ah, you asked two questions in a row. So now I get to ask two questions in a row to make it even."

Ned did a fake groan with a giggly smile on his face.

"Okayyyy, go, go!"

"Alright, sheesh! Don't rush me 'okayyyyy'?"

Peter cleared his throat.

"What's your favorite color?"

Ned and Peter went on asking each other basic questions and going off on random tangents for so long that Aunt May had gotten home while Ned was still there.

When Peter heard the door unlocking and May greeting Peter, he looked at his phone to see the time was 7 PM.

"Oh crap! It got really late," Peter directed his attention to Ned "Are you ok? You're not in trouble are you?"

Ned was about to answer when May was approaching Peter's door.

"Peter honey, is Ned still here?"

She opened his door to find them both sitting on the floor.

"Yes ma'am, but he may need to leave soon," Peter looked at Ned "Or maybe….he can stay the night?" He asked both of them.

Ned checked his own phone.

"I've been checking in with my mom over text and I'm not in trouble don't worry," Ned answered, "and my mom would prefer I'd stay the night since now it's so late?"

It was more of a question than a statement from Ned. Him wanting to stay the night as well made Peter very excited for some reason.

May paused to think, but it was obvious she didn't take too long to make a decision.

"If Ned's mom doesn't mind then I don't care." There was a tired tone to her voice but Peter could also hear the smug happiness in her voice.

Peter had never really….had anyone spend the night. He was never asked but he wasn't comfortable with it anyway. But for some reason, he felt perfectly fine with Ned. Maybe it was his squishy exterior.

Peter whooped in excitement and both Ned and May laughed. Peter realized he didn't see or hear Ben come in at the same time as May when she got home.

"Hey May?" Peter questioned, "Where's Ben?"

May raised her voice as she left the doorway to Peter's room, "He said he took a late shift, he'll be home when both of you are asleep!"

Peter turned to Ned and spoke in a hushed tone.

"That's code for no staying up too late"

Ned giggled and copied Peter's hushed voice.

"Awww, no pillow fights and talking about boys?"

Both of them stilled and time seemed to stop for a few minutes but it had only been seconds. Peter, the fastest one, grabbed onto the nearest pillow. Ned, the heftier one, was able to take the pillow from Peter's grasp with enough momentum. Peter quickly went to grab for another farther pillow, but within that time he was left vulnerable and was viciously beaten with the first pillow. Peter couldn't help but yelp, and he would've been embarrassed by said yelp if he wasn't having so much fun. While Ned's beatings were vicious, he didn't have as much stamina as Peter did, so when the hits slowed and lessened, Peter revolted with his own beatings. While Peter's hits weren't as strong and hefty, he was faster and got more hits in and for longer. But in the end, both boys were quickly tiring themselves out and were just beating the shit out of each other at the same time, with equal hitting forces. Peter then threw his pillow at Ned and Ned did the same to Peter.

Peter collapsed onto the floor in a dramatic fashion, and Ned copied him again, and they both giggled with labored breaths.

Peter checked the clock and saw it was 8:30 now on a school night. Peter asked Ned if he needed to borrow any of Ben's clothes for pajamas and/or school. Ned declined and showed Peter that he had extra clothes in his bag. Peter wasn't going to question it now, but he'd get back to that later.

Both the boys made their lunches for the next day, arranged their outfits, brushed their teeth, and got everything else ready for bed. One problem though was that Peter had a bunk bed, so they'd have to figure out who got what bed.

Peter rock-paper-scissored Ned for the bottom bunk and one. But by the look on Ned's face, it looked like he was going to throw up.

"Is everything ok?" Peter asked.

Ned looked at Peter, then the bed, then to Peter, then at his feet. Ned mumbled something under his breath that was inaudible.

"Huh?"

"I said," Ned looked up, his face was red, "I'm afraid of heights."

Realization dawned on Peter and he couldn't help but let out a high pitched 'Oh!'

Peter walked over to the beds and gestured to the bottom bunk.

"All yours," he said.

Ned's face lit up, and it looked like he was about to cry at the same time.

"Thank you!" Ned said, and he gave Peter a quick hug.

Peter was stunned. He hadn't had a hug from someone that wasn't his family in a very long time. He turned down hug offers due to his chest, but Ned already knew, so it shouldn't matter right?

Ned didn't seem to notice Peter's reaction to the hug, so Peter went ahead and turned the lights off and got in his own bunk bed.

Both the boys lay in silence, and somehow, maybe through his weird superpowers, Peter could tell Ned was still awake, even after that exhausting battle.

"Hey, Ned?"

"Yeah, Peter?"

"Don't be embarrassed about the heights thing. It's ok."

"Thanks, Peter."

"Oh and Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something embarrassing too?"

"Of course!"

Peter's heart was hammering in his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears.

"I like guys."

There was a short sentence of silence between them.

"That's ok Peter."

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up to find Ned still fast asleep in the bunk below him. He used his stickiness to hang over the railing from his bed. He usually only did that when he was needing to think, never to get a better look at a guy who had stayed that night. That sounded weird.

Seeing Ned though made everything from last night flood back, especially the part where he told Ned he liked dudes. Telling Ned he had weird spider powers would have been a million times better than that!

Most likely, anyway.

Ned stirred in the bunk below and Peter quickly unstuck himself and landed quietly next to Ned. While he was quiet he still made a thudding noise which woke Ned up.

The boy's eyes were bleary and he could hardly make out any clear shapes yet he could register someone was standing next to his bed.

He wasn't in his bed?

Someone was standing over him and he wasn't in his bed and for that matter, his house.

Panic shot through Ned as he quickly blinked his eyes trying to remember where he was and what happened. When he saw Peter more clearly standing in front of him his nerves calmed and he took a deep breath.

While Peter was watching Ned wake up he stood silent and stiff. He didn't exactly mean to land next to Ned but he also didn't want Ned to see that he was sticking from his railing, hanging upside down, and staring at him. Now he was just staring at him.

Ned sat up and blinked a final time registering the situation.

Both boys stared at each other silently.

Peter felt like he was going to burst he was so nervous and embarrassed he didn't know what to say. Ned was to no ends confused and still half asleep.

"Good morning," Ned said finally.

His voice was full of sleep still and had a deep gravel to it that made Peter's stomach do flips.

"Morning," Peter squeaked out.

"Why did I wake up to you staring at me?" Ned asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Peter's stomach made another flip, but instead of sticking the landing, it made a major flop.

"I, uh, well," Peter began to look for something that was at least a half-truth.

"I woke up, and was worried I woke you up from my moving around, and so I was making sure you were still asleep."

Ned was silent, it was evident he was thinking the explanation through. Seeming to be satisfied with the explanation, Ned moved from under the covers of Peter's bed and sat on the edge. He stretched his arms over his head, which brought on a yawn and a peek of his stomach from stretching.

Peter felt like a 1800s pilgrim getting antsy over the slight exposure of skin.

Both of them began to smell food being cooked in the kitchen and both of their attention went towards that.

"Uncle Ben's cooking breakfast!"

Peter made sure he was dressed enough to leave the room and checked Ned as well. Peter went for the door before turning back and realizing he had not explained himself.

"Uhm, would you like some breakfast, Ned? My uncle makes the best breakfast there is," Peter whispered to Ned "It's because May isn't the one who cooked it. She makes wonderful dinners, but breakfast she somehow messes up."

Ned cracked a grin and nodded, getting up from the bed and following Peter.

The boys followed the smell to the kitchen where Ben was cooking. Once the older man saw the two boys, his scrunched up focused face shifted into a bright smile.

"Peter!"

Ben turned off the burner he was using and hugged Peter with as much strength possible, almost hurting the boy. Peter giggled and hugged back, and held the hug for a solid few seconds. They both let go and stepped back.

"Who's your friend Peter?" Ben gestured to Ned.

Peter turned to Ned and introduced him.

"This is my uh friend Ned. We don't have a lot in common, but he's really cool and very smart."

"Ah, I take it you're not a sportsman then eh?"

"Hah, you could say that,"

Ben gave a hearty chuckle and pat Ned's shoulder.

"Well boys, breakfast is done. I don't know if you have any dietary needs Ned, but we have other things I can make if you need anything,"

Ned shook his head.

"No sir, I can eat everything you made, and wow, you made a lot,"

Ben laughed again.

"I don't usually get to make breakfast for Peter and May, but when I do I like to go all out. Only the best for my number one and two,"

May eventually came out of her room as well and everyone sat at the table eating breakfast and talking lively. For the first time in a while, Peter felt really truly at home.

There were many moments in Peter's life where he felt like he needed to go home, needed to go home but he was home. There was nowhere else he could call a home but with May and Ben. But for some reason, Ned being there with him, eating with him like a family, it felt right. Like everyone was right where they were supposed to be.

Peter and Ned were in Peter's room again. Ned was waiting on his mom to pick him up, and internally, both the boys were dreading it, but neither of them would say it out loud. There was something about it that saying it would make Peter feel out of place. Of course, he enjoyed spending time with his friend, but Ned made it different. It was probably their conversation from last night that had Peter feeling odd. That reminded Peter.

"Hey, Ned?"

"Yeah, Peter?"

"Can you forget what I said last night? About...about liking guys. I was just trying to make you feel better about the height things and...just...just forget it ok. I'll forget about the height thing as well."

Ned's face looked hurt and Peter instantly regretted saying what he did.

"Peter….I would never….I would never tell anyone that. Unless you wanted me to, but other than that I wouldn't tell anyone. I know you were making me feel better, and guess what, you did. I know that was super personal and it was the same for me too, I don't tell anyone about my heights fear. Please don't regret telling me that. We're friends remember?"

Ned took hold of Peter's hands looked into his eyes.

"Please?"

Peter's stomach was doing flips again, and god how could he say no to that.

Peter sighed and hung his head.

"Ok," he began, "Ok, ok ok ok. Only because I trust you, Ned. You are my friend, you're right. I will also not tell anyone about your heights fear, because we're friends."

They both smiled at each other, feeling a weight lifted between them. Nedgot a text and went to look at it, his smile changing to a frown.

"I have to go…,"

Peter frowned as well.

"See at school on Monday…,"

"See you…," Ned grabbed his things and left.


End file.
